Cena Navideña Al Estilo Zoldyck
by LxLawliet
Summary: (Este Fic participa en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas") Él solamente quería sentir la magia de la Navidad, ¿era mucho pedir? Los Narradores tienden a ser imprudentes la mayoría de las veces... (Semi-UA)


**Buenas noches Lectores/ras**

 **Aún no es tarde para desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo y para traerles un nuevo fic :D**

 _ **Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_

 **Palabras: 2235**

 _ ***Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para fines de entretenimiento.**_

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

Un niño, de no más de doce años de edad, el único hijo de la familia poseedor de un cabello tan blanco como la nieve que caía fuera y ojos de un azul tan profundo como el océano, se encontraba mirando impacientemente el reloj de pared que se encontraba colgado en la sala. Sus manos sudaban por el nerviosismo, sería la primera vez que sus amigos vendrían a su casa; en realidad, serían las primeras personas ajenas a su familia que pondrían un pie en su hogar sin ser asesinados o, al menos, eso intentaba creer…

— ¿Puedes dejar eso ya? Es algo tétrico para ser una introducción.

El niño se sentó impaciente en el sofá, al parecer ya estaba desesperado…

—Solo di 'Killua', todos saben quién soy. Deja de llamarme niño.

… Tal vez sus amigos habían sido devorados por Mike, el guardián de la familia.

— ¡Tú…!

Su oración fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Olvidándose de su enojo de hace unos segundos, se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta; los nervios volvieron a hacerse presentes. Y no era para menos, la única razón por la que sus amigos vendrían sería porque su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida, no lo dejó ir a pasar la noche de navidad en casa de su mejor amigo Gon.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio antes de abrir la puerta, revelando a tres personas.

— ¡Killua, feliz navidad! Mi tía Mito preparó una ensalada— dijo el niño que iba disfrazado de elfo entregándole un recipiente de plástico, algo pequeño si planeaba compartirlo con todos los demás.

—Eso es algo rudo de tu parte, Killua.

—Yo no lo dije.

—Concuerdo con Kurapika esta vez— habló el anciano del grupo—, que Gon vista de verde no quiere decir que esté disfrazado… ¡Y no me digas anciano! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?! Soy un adolescente como todos ustedes.

— ¡Que yo no lo dije!

Y así comenzaron a pelear en aquel frío invernal; al parecer, el anfitrión era tan desconsiderado o, los invitados eran tan distraídos que no habían entrado a la casa aún.

—Killua, ¿invitaste a alguien más?— preguntó el apuesto joven rubio.

— ¿Apuesto? Ugh, lo que sea, pasen.

Los tres invitados se adentraron a la casa, mirando los interiores como si quisieran robarse algo.

— ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!— gritó el mayor— Para tu información, no hay nada de valor aquí.

—Me aseguraré que no falte nada al final de la noche, _Liorio_.

—Esta es una de tus bromas, ¿verdad, mocoso?

—Desgraciadamente no.

Mientras peleaban, no se percataron que el _elfo_ se había guardado una lámpara en su bolsillo.

— ¡No he tocado nada!

—No creo que sea una broma, Killua nunca ofendería a Gon de esa manera.

— ¡Por supuesto que no es una broma! Es el estúpido _Narrador 2000_ de mi hermano el _friki_.

— ¿El Narrador 2000?— Los invitados tenían un signo de interrogación en toda la cara.

—Sí, el cerdi… digo, mi hermano lo pidió para navidad. Ni siquiera ha salido a la venta y ya me está dando dolores de cabeza, no se ha callado en todo el maldito día.

— ¿Qué hace un Narrador 2000?— preguntó Gon.

—Bueno, básicamente es un aparato que… narra. No hay mucho que explicar. Sólo ignórenlo.

—Pues debe estar descompuesto, porque una lámpara no puede caber en un bolsillo— mencionó _Liorio_ — ¡Que me llamo Leorio!

Sin más comentarios, los tres adolescentes y el anciano se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Gon puso la _mini_ ensalada que trajo en la mesa, Kurapika hizo lo mismo con el delicioso pastel que había traído y Leorio se sentó en una de las sillas sin aportar nada.

—Tengo el ligero presentimiento que no es un Narrador 2000 sino una _Narradora 2000_.

— ¿Por qué?

—Solo escucha lo que dice, Gon. Parece que tiene algo en contra de cualquier hombre en esta sala. Y Kurapika a veces es confundido por… ya sabes, una chica— dijo con la envidia desbordando por todo su ser. Era más claro que el agua que él no era popular con las mujeres; además, todavía sentía rencor por la vez en que Menchi, la Cazadora Gourmet, lo golpeó únicamente a él por espiarla mientras se bañaba.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

—Igual yo.

— ¡Esperen! Eso nunca… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Tomó a Killua por la camisa— Tú se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

—Como dije antes— Lo golpeó para que lo soltara—, yo no he dicho nada.

—Ya basta Leorio— reprendió Kurapika—, deja de actuar de manera tan infantil.

—Es navidad, tienes que perdonar, Leorio— dijo Gon.

—Está bien, pero que esa cosa no se meta conmigo.

Era de muy mal gusto referirse a las personas como objetos.

—Te lo decía a _ti_.

—Cambiando de tema— intervino el joven rubio— Killua, ¿tu familia no se encuentra?

—Deben estar en sus habitaciones, los amenacé para que no intervinieran en mi cena. Así que tenemos la cocina y la sala de estar para nosotros, genial ¿no?— dijo naturalmente, como si fuera normal amenazar a su propia familia para poder estar a solas con gente que no lo había traído al mundo como su madre— Cállate. Debí saber que Milluki te programaría para decir esas cosas de ella.

Una madre siempre será lo más hermoso del mundo por más extraña que sea.

— ¿Qué hiciste de cenar?— dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema _Liorio_. Se notaba que no tenía modales.

—Ordené pizza— contestó el de cabellos níveos trayendo consigo varias cajas.

— ¿Pizza?

—Pero Killua, es navidad, por eso traje esta ensalada.

—Podemos comer pizza con ensalada.

—Ese no es el espíritu navideño.

Lo que los presentes no sabían, era que Killua había estado en la cocina todo el día leyendo recetas y mirando videos para poder cocinar algo decente, porque claro, nunca en su vida había cocinado; su mamá siempre había estado allí para eso. Desgraciadamente, como no la quería cerca, terminó por quemar toda la comida; sin embargo, la prueba del crimen la guardó en el refrigerador.

— ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas!

Gon fue corriendo hacia el refrigerador para sacar la comida que Killua había preparado; no obtante, éste fue más rápido y cerró la puerta antes de que su amigo pudiera ver algo.

—Vamos Killua, no seas egoísta— decía el elfo tratando de quitar al albino de en medio—. Es navidad.

—Comeremos pizza, no hay nada de malo en eso.

—Yo quiero ver qué preparaste— Leorio se unió para quitar a Killua de la puerta del refrigerador.

—Ya basa, ustedes tres— La única persona razonable del grupo acabó con la discusión—. Killua, entiendo cómo te sientes. Sin embargo, no debe ser tan malo si lo preparaste con buenas intenciones— diciendo esto retiró con suavidad al niño para poder sacar la cena… Si a eso se le podía llamar cena.

—Se ve… bien— mintió Gon— ¡No estoy mintiendo!

—Hiciste el esfuerzo…— Trató de consolar Leorio, pero su risa delataba sus malas intenciones.

—No necesitan decirme nada, sé cómo me quedó. Por eso es mejor comer pizza.

—Una cosa es cómo se vea y otra es el sabor— Kurapika tan amable como siempre.

—Sí— asintió energéticamente Gon.

Kurapika les pidió a los demás que tomaran asiento mientras él, como buen samaritano, les servía esa cena tan… tan… especial. El primer valiente fue Gon Freecss, popular por ser imprudente y nunca salir ileso… la mayoría de las veces. Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos esperando la reacción del niño, que se puso azul mientras masticaba y tragó pesadamente, sintiendo como esa extraña _materia_ se deslizaba a través de su garganta dejándole un sabor amargo.

—No es necesario tanto detalle— murmuró el anciano.

—Gon, ¿estás bien?— dijo con preocupación Killua, sintiéndose culpable por ser el causante de la situación de su amigo— ¡Tú cállate! Gon… No tienes que…— Gon negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

—Killua…— Todos esperaban impacientes las palabras del pequeño. El Zoldyck, muy en su interior, deseaba que le dijera que su comida era buena. Gon le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer— Ya verás que con mi ensalada el sabor cambia— Y con eso la regó.

El pobre corazón de Killua se partió en dos; aquel en quien más confiaba, su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, lo había traicionado. Perdió totalmente la confianza en la humanidad y juró ya no hablar con Gon jamás en la vida…

— ¡Yo no estoy pensando eso!

— ¿De verdad piensas eso Killua?

—Claro que no, Gon. No le prestes atención al estúpido Narrador.

—Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que no lo dije con mala intención. Mi ensalada hará un buen complemento con…

— ¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Este niño y su ensalada!— Leorio ya estaba exasperado por el hambre que sentía.

Kurapika el guapo, lo reprendió por su arrebato de ira que había hecho llorar al elfo, quien defendía su ensalada como si de ello dependiese su vida y, Killua, golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa en un acto de claro hastío por sus gritos. Pero, como cualquier momento malo de la vida, estaba a punto de empeorar…

—Oh, ¿una cena de navidad? ¿Por qué no me invitaste, Killu?— Illumi Zoldyck, el hijo mayor de la familia, había hecho su aparición en la patética situación en la que su hermano menor se encontraba— ¿Quién dijo eso?

—El Narrador 2000— contestaron los demás.

—Milluki pidiendo cosas extrañas como siempre— dijo sin importancia—. Killu, no has contestado mi pregunta.

—H-hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No es correcto evadir el tema con otra pregunta.

—T-tú nunca vienes a casa, y mucho menos por estas fechas.

—Decidí tomarme un descanso— dijo tomando asiento junto con todos los demás—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están mamá y papá?

—Este…

—No los amenazaste de nuevo, ¿o sí?

—P-por supuesto que no…

—Ya veo, entonces ¿por qué no comenzamos a cenar?

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el comedor, el albino sospechaba que la presencia de Illumi no era una coincidencia.

—Ese Narrador es algo perspicaz, ¿dónde está para asesinarlo?

—Si lo supiera lo habría apagado desde hace mucho.

— ¿Y esto es…?— pregunto el hermano mayor al mover la comida con el tenedor— No se le puede llamar comida.

Ninguno de los amigos de Killua dijo nada, ya que ellos tampoco sabían lo que _eso_ era.

—Killu no debe tener amigos. Mucho menos si cocinan esta clase de… cosas.

— ¡No es tan malo como se ve!— exclamó Gon, en un intento de defender la creación de su amigo.

—Gon, por favor… no sigas— El albino se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado.

—Esto parece vómito de una persona a la que le arrancaron los intestinos…

Lo que Illumi no sabía era…

—… Y créanme que yo sé de eso.

… que la comida que estaba criticando…

—Además, el sabor es como mier…

…la había preparado su querido hermano menor.

—Delicioso. Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida— habló con monotonía, queriendo sonar natural ante la metedura de pata que hizo.

— ¿Verdad que mi ensalada le da un mejor sabor?— dijo Gon con entusiasmo, mirando a todos para que estuvieran de acuerdo con él.

—La ensalada es un asco, pero todo lo demás es delicioso. Como hermano mayor, debo dar críticas constructivas.

—Eso no fue nada constructivo— mencionó Kurapika.

Y así, empezó otra discusión por la ensalada de Gon. Nadie supo quién fue el que lo provocó, pero de un momento a otro, toda la comida estaba volando de un lugar a otro. Cada lanzamiento iba cargado con un insulto; por ejemplo, Leorio arrojaba comida a Kurapika diciéndole que su apariencia le daba suerte con las chicas, y éste, le devolvía insultos y comida en mayor cantidad; por el otro lado, Illumi trataba de estrellarle a Gon su ensalada, diciéndole que debería de desaparecer por hacer que su hermano se revelara en contra de su familia.

El "anfitrión" de la cena, ya harto de la situación, se levantó dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, provocando que todos se detuvieran.

—Una noche, sólo pedí una noche— Se notaba el enfado en su voz—. Quería saber qué tenía de diferencia este día. Todos se miraban tan contentos hablando de la cena de navidad… Yo quería sentirme igual… Pero mi familia se interpuso nuevamente. ¿Tanto desean que no tenga amigos?

—Sí— contestó secamente Illumi, sin importarle los sentimientos de su hermano.

Gon dio un paso al frente, tomó el recipiente donde estaba la ensalada que Mito había preparado y se la estrelló en la cara al mayor de los Zoldyck, haciendo que el contenido se embarrara en todo su rostro.

Las expresiones que pusieron los demás son imposibles de describir; eran una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y terror. Por su parte, Illumi se mantuvo estoico como siempre.

—Gon…

—La ensalada es el mejor complemento— dijo éste sonriente.

Killua fue el primero en romper el silencio con su risa, contagiando a los presentes, a excepción de Illumi.

Porque la navidad es para sonreír con tus seres queridos, sin importar las situaciones difíciles que la vida te presenta. Porque ellos sonreirían aunque después Illumi los asesinara muy lentamente. No, eso no importaba ahora; lo más importante en este momento era divertirse y estar con sus amigos, que tantas cosas buenas le habían enseñado. Y, aunque su familia no lo entendiera ahora, tenía la esperanza de que lo harían…

 _Algún día._

.

.

.

— ¡Mamá!— gritaba Milluki golpeando al famoso Narrador 2000— ¡Esta cosa se descompuso!

 _Feliz Navidad._


End file.
